Scraps
by EonComet
Summary: these are ideal chapters for stories im planning to write.so its like beta chapters for readers.with a little support, big imaginations come to life! enjoy! all chapters are beta, so do not use them.
1. Scraps Intro

Hello everyone, its Cynder097!

Well this a intro on the beta chapters im working on in the future, you may have noticed that this wasn't the usual chapter on the first beta, well I wasn't making myself clear last time that it I would make starter chapters…but I promise that it wont happen again, but it dosent hurt to let out the bottled up words in you head right? So this Scraps story will be about different beta stories of either steve burnside, and Claire redfield or just resident evil in general…but I hope you enjoy and help me support, with a little support, big imaginations come to life! Have a happy readings!


	2. Her Choice

**A/N: im not sure about the story plot right now, but i am thinking about a new character in this story (you'll see the NC when you read it), but tell me what you think, i would really like to hear your reviews and opinions on what you want in this story. thank you and enjoy reading!**

[Peyton's POV]

After we entered the cold room, I seen the a big coliseum like room, it had an Wesker threw me violently on the hard dirt floor, I hissed in pain for a second before he bend down to the ground and clutched my short black hair tightly with his left hand, he pinned my legs down with his knees and took off his black sunglasses to reveal his yellow cat-like eyes with his right hand. He lifted my head up towards him with his hand and whispered into my ear, "You foolish child, you don't realize that you were given raw power to beings far more superior than humans, power that can change this world's destruction for the better."

"I could care less about the power I have…I was accepted by this virus to protect humans…" I said weakly.

Wesker grew angry with me, seen that I wasn't on his side to birth his knew world. So he threw me back down to the ground twice as hard than the first time. I forced myself to get back up when he kicked my face very harshly and after that I was kicked again in the ribs by him, I cried out in pain.

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses back on to his face and spoke " Pitiful girl, I was going to let you live and let you lead this world by my side, but your choosing to help these worthless humans…"

Then again he lifted me back up to his face and gave me a deep lustful kiss. He deepened the kiss more by sliding his tongue into my mouth, I was too weak to even resist his kiss, but the kiss ended as soon as I wished it would end, he let me go instantly, I didn't know why he did that… I fell back on the ground again, deciding it was best to just lay there.

"I guess I will rule the new world myself." he spoke out again to me, as he took out a empty syringe from his leather coat, he pierced the needle into my arm and took blood from me. After he finished he took it out of my arm and let me drop back down.

"With T-Pandora, I will create the new genesis for this world" Wesker said as he gripped the syringe in his hands.

'even if you do infect this entire world they wont obey you.' I thought out to myself still wincing at the pain Wesker did to me.

"you'll have a playmate here in this room, he'll be out for his next feeding. I hope you enjoy playing together." said Wesker as he maliciously chuckled, and walked out of the room. The room was sealed shut after Wesker left.

'oh shit, I wouldn't last two minutes in a fight, in my weak condition' I thought out again. But then I felt light headed, and my vision started to become a blur. My conscious started to fade. 'I don't think I can….I'm so sorry….everyone…' was the last thought I came out of my head, sleep consumed me…

Peyton fell into a deep sleep, since she was almost beaten to death like a slaughtered barn animal. Her suit was covered by her own blood and adrenaline, huge bruises were on some parts on her body and some of her bones were either fractured or broken, its amazing how she can still be alive and breath fine after that rough treatment, any human would have died instantly to what Wesker did. Little did she forget that she was being watched….

Two hours later after Peyton passed out, she was still resting until, a large metal gate opened slowly on the other side of the room, showing a large tunnel that lead to…god knows where. Inside the dark opening, orange glowing cat-like eyes appeared staring at the unconscious Peyton, but it stared at her with interest. The sound of its heavy breathing was becoming more heavier, and its eyes changed from a orange color to a green-blue color. With a growling purr it arose out its holding cell into the lightened room where the female was in, revealing it to be huge dark green budge creature, walking towards her, the footsteps of it sounded like beats of a large drum. Its eyes never looked so hypnotized, never taking its eyes off her, saliva slipped out of itself on to her cheek. Peyton groaned when the drool hit her cheek, the form was surprised at first but then thought to take her into its cell. It dragged her by the legs toward the cell, the gate sealed off when they went in.

The creature laid her on flat on her back on a part of the cold cobblestone ground, it slowly walked towards her, until she groaned, fluttering her eyes to open, and she started to move around. The creature backed away from her, thinking she would be surprised of its appearance. So it walked towards the gate and sat down right by it.

Peyton's eyes fluttered to open, she groaned when a dull pain seeped in her head for a second but was relived when she adjusted. She became confused when she was in a dark tunnel, she remembered that she can see in the dark with her tyrant eyes, so with a blink she changed her light brown eyes in her green glowing cat-like eyes, it was much better to see in the dark. Until she heard a deep heavy sign, it shocked her that someone might have saved her, so she turned her head quickly to where the sound came from. She was stunned to what was beside the gate…a full fledged tyrant.

Peyton saw the horrific and discussing details the monster looked like to where she was. It looked like a huge green mutant reptile, it's height was about ten feet tall, more than three times her size, the extended spine that it had caused its head and back to hunch towards its body. the body was covered in scales and huge purple sores that gave it the discussing detail. the arms and legs were clawed, the left arm and right leg were slightly larger bigger and muscular than the right arm and the left leg, they were actually skinnier, but they seem to have the same inhuman strength. On the left of its shoulder showed four huge spikes, and finally its teeth were sharp and large like fangs that only lions had.

It was defiantly a tyrant from umbrella of what Wesker created, Peyton wasn't sure what it was to umbrella or Wesker, she shook off the thought, it was a blood thirsty tyrant that had pure inhuman instincts, would even kill anything that was friend or foe either human or another tyrant, she would have to kill it. She look at her body, and checked if her wounds healed, some were and she had enough energy to kill the monster, she transformed her right arm into the tyrant clawed arm she adapted too.

'Maybe if I sneak up to it closely, jump high enough to shove my claw into its brain, it might work.' she thought out her plan to herself, watching if it saw her already awake or if it already knew she was awake. She got up, and walked toward it carefully and slowly. She was about a few feet away from it and was about to rise her arm until she tripped over a rock, she caught herself but the sound of the rock echoed threw the tunnel. The tyrant turned quickly to the side of the tunnel and saw Peyton, awake, right by its side and she was about to kill it. 'FUCK, I'm caught!' Peyton thought as she was frozen in her tracks, she closed her eyes and awaited death. Instead of expecting an attack as a punishment, the tyrant just turned its head back and let out a deep sign out of its breath.

Peyton opened her eyes back up surprised that she was still alive and the beast was still sitting there. She had puzzled look on why it didn't attack her, it didn't even care that she was about to kill her. It didn't act like the other tyrants she encountered before. The only thing that came into her head, was that it had a mind of its own, she scoffed at her silly idea.

But she pause and looked back to what happened, when she was up close to where she was and when the beast stared, she saw the tyrant had some facial features of a human boy and had short auburn hair. Her eyes were wide open when she realized that it wasn't created, he was infected…

Moments after she figured out what the tyrant was, she lowered her arm and it transformed back into the human arm it used to be, few more minutes Peyton blurted out "your not going to hurt me, are you?" but she forgot that 'he' might not understand her or she might not understand 'him'.

But in her astonishment the tyrant turned to look at her and gave her a no head shake gesture in the response. Her eyes widened in amazement, she was wrong he could understand her very well, so she decided to ask another question, " I can see that you were once a human, who did this to you? Wesker?" she asked. But the beast gave her another no head shake and pointed out the gate. She looked to where he was pointing and saw the umbrella icon in a rusty state. "I see…umbrella did this to you and Wesker captured and just revived you." he gave her a yes head shake in response. And for her final question she asked, "who are you? Or…What's your name?". The tyrant paused for a second, it seemed tricky to tell her his human name without something to write and couldn't just say it, or she wouldn't have understood what he said.

Three minutes of silence passed, Peyton soon said, "Well, if you don't remember its fine.", the tyrant then quickly shook his head, gesturing that he wanted to tell her his name. he had been longing to tell someone that was just like him, his name for so long… he looked around to see what he could use, he looked at the dirt and stuck a finger in it, writing something down.

It took few minutes, until he finished, he let Peyton take a look of what he wrote: 'My name is Steve.' she was amazed of what he wrote, she soon said "I'm Peyton, would you like to be friends?". Steve nodded in approval and purred happily. He had been stuck in the cell alone for months, he never thought that even a single creature would come close to what he looked like. Peyton realized that it wasn't right to kill Steve, he wasn't like other tyrants, he spared her life and mostly he was human by heart, he certainly wasn't like Wesker... So it was enough to gain her trust.

Peyton began to look into steve's eyes, but then her vision blurred again, head became light again and soon blacked out again, her weak legs grew weary and gave support, causing her fall right on the ground. Steve let out a worried growl and picked her up. He noticed that she was weak again and needed more rest, so he took her to his bed, he forgotten about the large cot at the end of the tunnel, he laid her down gently, took off her blood drenched battle suit revealing her bare, slender yet bruised form and placed some sheets on her body. Steve tucked her in slowly and watched her sleep on the side of his bed.

Many hours passed since Peyton passed out again, Steve stayed awake watching her sleep, the wounds were healing fast, there were barely any bruises on her body now. he looked at her with interest again, his teal eyes were again hypnotized at her relaxed flawless face, the way she looked made him feel special about being her presence. Steve stroked her black short hair, he moved his hand to touch her beautiful face, and his hand move downward, part to her revealing chest, the feeling of her skin was smooth and cool to his touch. He closed his eyes for a second, but saw that he was close to her neck almost in a way to bite and taste her blood, Steve move away quickly from her. He hadn't had blood or the taste of flesh in awhile. he had forgotten that she was his 'feeding'...he couldn't complain though, it won't be in awhile until he will get to eat again. he was sure that he could for last for a few more hours, so he decided to sleep for awhile, he laid by herside, purring gently to lull him to asleep. He was very happy that someone was there to be his friend…or even something more…


	3. Peyton REdesigned

A/N: Its been about two years since I posted "Her Choice", I got back into redesigning Peyton Tate, this is the first redesign, I wanted something out of the biologial relam and into something supernatural but it just wasn't enough to cover about her past. the second I'm working on right now, but its very difficult starting fresh on who she is and why she's part of Resident Evil. hopefully you will enjoy this first redesign and I will be posting her second (and maybe her final) redesign very soon.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and Peyton Tate is owned by me**

Peyton Tate or formerly known as Nokomis De Senka, is a Hybrid Succubus and Vampire Bat from the Underworld.

Nokomis was born after the A.D. era had started, a succubus named Morrigan, a Princess, the child of lilith and cain, had released an egg out to a female vampire bat before leaving to the human world, unannounced.

After Nokomis was born, she was found by reapers and taken back to a palace, identifying that this was the child of Morrigan, she was adopted into the Legion, a society created to guard the Human world, balancing their world's good and bad, and in charge of death. In 1000 A.D. when Nokomis was old enough, she was sent to train as a guardian and made a high rank in the Legion 900 years later.

A powerful Zombie, named Jupiter had crossed to the human world and delivered flowers to a land of ancients (kiujjuju, Africa), and spread a powerful plague on the flowers before vanishing.

During the 1920's, the zombies demanded that they receive more power to bring souls forcefully to the Underworld, but they were denied that demand…they soon crossed the human world as the late Jupiter did.

78 years later, the Legion had sensed disturbances in the human world that humans were toying with plague, causing death to be released. The legion had sent Nokomis to observe the humans in a town called Raccoon city.

After the events in raccoon city, Claire wanted to search for her brother in Europe but Peyton persuaded Claire to stay and let her find Chris, while Leon, sherry, and herself find a place to hide. She leaves right away, but notices that her powers were vanishing slowly.

She encounters one of heaven's guardians, "Light" a tiny white dragon that grants wishes.

For 3 months, Peyton travelled on foot to New York and travelled on a boat to Europe (along the way, she ran into trouble, and umbrella scientist Morpheus D. Duvall had caused a viral outbreak on the Boat she boarded on, Bruce Mcgavin, a Us government agent, and Fong-ling, a chinese agent, had an encountered her.

Paris, France. She observed Paris and finally found the facility; she infiltrated it but was caught.

10 days later she was sent to an isolated island near South America, Rockfort Island. That same night, the island was under attack by unknown forces; releasing more zombies. Peyton was freed by a human named Rodrigo.

Later she meets a boy named Steve Burnside who had escaped the attack and was unharmed…she persuades Steve to join and help her fight off the Zombies. But refused to be reliable to her (instead wanted for her to be reliable to him) and complaining that she would slow him down. Slightly annoyed, Peyton decides to fight on her own for now, she finds a computer in one of the facilities, and uses it to send a message to Leon and the others. after fighting several zombies and unlock doors and gates, Peyton seeks refuge in a building hoping to find others who would cooperate with the young teen. But found no one, she tends to explore the building, she finds interesting facts about the Island, and the owner of the base.

after Exploration peyton leaves but hears screaming, assuming it was Steve, after saving Steve, she demands that they BOTH work together to get out here ALIVE, he then decides to stick with her. after that they meet Alfred Ashford, commander of the Rockfort Facilities. Assuming that the young teens were still alive thought they worked for the people who attacked the Island, and soon send them in a game of their lives…


	4. New Peyton Tate Profile

**OC Profile**

**Name: Peyton Tate**

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** ? (18-20)

**Ethnicity:** ?

**Birthday:** October 23

**Birthplace:** Raccoon City

**Height:** 5'6

**Weight:** 110 lbs.

**Skin Color:** Brown/Tan

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Light Brown (Yellow)

**Family:** Unknown

**Species:** Human?

**Abilities:** Instant regeneration, taking critical hits, Super speed, keen vision, (other abilities are unknown at the moment)

**Description:** Black hoodie, purple shirt, blue jeans, converse shoes, chest holster. Messy pony-tail with 'dyed' purple tips on the tail and bangs.

**Personality:** despite her straightforward, careless, rude attitude she can be quite a cool, calm, and helpful person. she tends to lighten moments with her wise-cracks from time to time. she hates cops.(not much is known about her reason)

**Likes: ** purple, music, cigarettes, playing around with people, her ablities, helping people.

**Dislikes:** cops, being pestered about the dangers of smoking, interupted, idiots, not being able to help.

**Background**: Not much is known about her past, she also forgotten. she woke up in a strange facility in Raccoon City. with the T-virus outbreak happening, she helps out survivors and helps herself to cigarettes and ways to get out of the city.

**Quotes:**  
"Well, isn't timing everything?"  
"Whoa, where did this come from?"  
"Fuck! Can't I just have one cigarette without a mob of zombies coming my way!?"  
"I could really go for another nap right now."  
"There's something familiar about this street..."  
"I hope I'm getting royally paid for this damn video game!"  
"Oh, piss off! I'm legal to be smoking!"


	5. My Echo, My shadow and Me

Hello! I came up with another story plot, one with steve burnside, it has a little theory into what might have happened to him. sorry that this is quite incomplete but I thought about sharing it here along with a few other stories too. please enjoy this and tell me what you think, if this story has a shot or what?

Edit: I found a book of I written out more than what I typed, but the details are still unfinished.

**Resident evil belongs to capcom! Story belongs to me!**

* * *

Title: My Echo, My shadow, and Me.

After Chris Redfield defeated Albert Wesker and his nefarious plot to destroy the world. He was awarded an honor for his bravery and promoted to captain in the B.S.A.A. It was a great victory for the organization to hear that the most wanted bioterrorist was no longer a grave threat. They hoped that Wesker gone, things would start to get better for the world. Upon hearing Wesker's death; Tricell, its employees, everything and anything that the blonde man had ever affiliated or own, just withered away. Within a week, those under the black market selling viruses had seem to go to underground. and Within a month, everything was gone...everything except a familiar red-haired man, in a cage, weakened due to hunger and alone, unaware of the abandoned facility he was in.

yes, Steve Burnside was brought back from the brinks of death many years ago by Wesker. he gave him the G-virus and caused him to remain in his tyrant form but it kept his consciousness. He planned to use him as a T-veronica bio-weapon. But Wesker's greed had to sell the boy off to numerous mediocre bioterrorist in the black market to start his own.

Test after test, transfer after transfer. He had reached a research facility run by Tricell. They did nothing but keep him in a cell and fed him, more or less felt like a zoo to the employees. Until the day it shut down, he was unaware the facility shut down, he just thought that they forgot to feed him.

He had been though that kind of treatment, researchers would forget to feed him for about a week. There were a few times when it was two weeks. Everyday in his solitude, in all of the places he had been, it gave him time to control the t-veronica within him. The only control he got was that he managed to turn back into a human and turn back into a tyrant again. And there were times that he was left with his memories. They always left him depressed so he would sleep for days to get them out. Memories were also found in his dreams so he would stay awake for days. But now without food or water for a month, those memories started to play illusions in his dark surroundings.

He remembered his childhood days, where there wasn't anything to worry about, his surroundings were full of colors, gold, green, blue, red, etc. his parents and the joy that they had always gave him, even when he scrapped a knee, or fell off his bike, they always gave comfort.

The awful night, that so-called piece of memory of when, umbrella coming into his house, killing his mother and taking him and his father to the place where hope went to die: Rockfort island. It was a living nightmare for that poor boy back then. that friendly boy became, distant, and distrusting and seeing hope to escape was dying slowly, until a faithful attack on the island.

He remembered meeting Claire Redfield on that faithful night during the attack. He accidentally shot at her. He was completely awed by her appearance despite her being muddy and wet. Her red vest with a beautiful angelic woman on the back over a simple black half-tee. The skinny jeans and boots. What she wore then as a young adult, clearly defined her curvy body shape. Her facial features were a looker as well, like a model getting dirty for a shot. The reddish brown hair and her glimmering blue eyes that shined like stars. To put it in a simple term, she was like a goddess that fell from earth and came to save him.

He also remembered those god-damn zombies, the ones that were once good men that only rebelled against or did the slightest error to umbrella. It was a nightmare that he was only familiar with in horror movies, comics, and a little of folklore but they stood before him, real as a ever, messing with his sanity. Along with those other monsters, all fucked up by the T-virus and serious of experiments.

Alfred Ashford was one memory he wished to forget, he defined the word 'freak' on a level he couldn't imagine; that maddening sissy laugh, the way the island looked, the spoiled pompous life of being a dictator and how could he ever forget the fatuous scene when was revealed to be the cross dresser to an imaginary or dead twin sister, Alexia Ashford. But she was far from being imaginary of dead, once they reached another one of the Ashfords facilities in the most god forsaken place on the planet, the Antarctic.

Alexia Ashford, he hated to even think of her name, let alone have a good memory of her. She was the sadistic bitch that chose to experiment on with her precious virus. He could remember barely waking up in a huge Colosseum, and in a second or a minute, he saw her. She looked a lot like the cross dressing Alfred, but the more she came closer, the more that he wished it really was him.

* * *

Now that he had enough, enough of the memories, enough of the testing, enough of this part of life that was suppose to end along time ago. All he wanted was to die and stay dead, just no more suffering. Since there wasn't any tools to help him he just decided to wait until the time came. Seeing that dieing from starvation was drawing close.

Steve thought about death and he wasn't too worried about it at all. He didn't want to die but then he didn't want this life, so it was the only way. He hoped to see the lovely Claire Redfield when her time comes, after she had lived her life fully. Yes, to him that would be a nice afterlife to look forward to.

Before he could fall asleep, he could hear a faint noise, like a group of people were coming by. He heard a crashing sound and could hear someone yelling "Hey I found someone!". The next thing, he felt like he was being lifted off the ground, people were carrying him. Trying in his weakened state to fight them off, but failed in his pathetic attempt to struggle "Get...off..." he managed to groan out

and after that he pasted out.


End file.
